


Pepsi Bottle, A Coca Cola glass, I don't give a damn

by Tenyaiidaisablessing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Hair-pulling, I don't know what to tag this, Masturbation, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, this is honestly just avengers x scott lang, we love scott lang in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenyaiidaisablessing/pseuds/Tenyaiidaisablessing
Summary: OrAll of the Avengers have sex with Scott Lang and he's a bottom so you know this shit is fucking filthyAU-ish post-endgame where Steve comes back after seeing Peggy with her husband, Thor leaves the guardians after a robbery gone wrong, and Tony makes it out alive but with a near death experience, making him change drastically.It was really, genuinely hilarious to Scott how stupid he could be sometimes. He was tripping over his words, leaving prolonged stares on the battlefield, and most importantly, he was being an absolute goofball. As Hope put it, he's surprised he wasn't dicked down sooner.





	1. What the fuck is going on in here on this day?

**Author's Note:**

> im? i don't know?? how to fuckin??? tag this??? shit??   
> first work whoop whoop WHOOOP  
> I'm genuinely considering death after the events of endgame, so consider this a fix-it sorta fic, along with shameless smut and some good times.

After the events of Endgame, everyone was rattled. Well, more than rattled, they were losing it. Scott really didn't know how to be an Avenger, little loan be an Avenger with some of the most attractive men he'd ever seen. Scott, the thief, was never good at the rule "Look, don't touch," and the past few days have been examples of this. It was really, genuinely hilarious to Scott how stupid he could be sometimes. He was tripping over his words, leaving prolonged stares on the battlefield, and most importantly, he was being an absolute goofball. As Hope put it, he's surprised he wasn't dicked down sooner.

They had a family, though. Clint and Tony had kids. And the strong, handsome bachelors such as Stephen, Thor, and Sam? Were more than out of his league. Not to mention, after everything that happened with Thanos, he can't imagine Bruce, Wanda or Steve to ever be emotionally ready for a one night stand or anything of the sort, little loan a relationship. He knew this, and he was more than understanding. He had just come back to a world left rotten, left broken, with a sixteen-year-old daughter and a spot in the Avengers, he understood.

But god was it hard. The way sweat dripped off of Clint like wax from a candle or the roughness of Tony's voice giving commands through his earpiece, it was absolute heaven and hell. Torture is what he'd call it if he didn't get to relieve himself every night with a guy from a bar or his right hand. The way Stephen's fingers moved delicately through the air, both rough and gentle or the way Thor smiled in battle like it was the only thing in the world. And don't get him started on Sam, that man was an absolute God who exerted his powers in every angle of his life, and it showed in the way he fought, too. He admired Bruce, Wanda, and Steve also, but kept his boundaries more than he did his other teammates. 

"Look out!" Scott yelled towards Clint, a gun being thrown in his direction. He moved out of the way and gave a mean scowl, which made Scott wince just by seeing it, as he was pushed aside by the taller man. Scott, despite his better judgment, found this to be really attractive. If he didn't have to leave due to Tony having "wrapped things up," he would've lost it. He collects his stuff and heads back to the headquarters, aching in more places than one when Tony stops him. "Uh, hey, buddy," Scott manages to get out, Tony's hand on his chest making it ten times harder to form coherent words. "You did good, Scott, don't take Clint too seriously," Tony smiled, his armor hot and heavy and visibly weighing him down, which was all the more attractive. "I, uh, thank....thank you," Scott replied, trying his best to not piss himself with how embarrassed he was. Tony sauntered away before he could say anything, after slapping his ass. Scott read it as a friendly gesture, a platonic one, but damn if it didn't fuel his thoughts of the iron-clad man.

Scott soon made it to his room in the headquarters, taking off his suit and changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants, which seemed appropriate. Now for another pressing predicament. The matter of his ever-growing bulge, which he had hoped would have gone away by now, but hadn't. A flurry of thoughts gathered in his mind as he laid back against his bed, thoughts of Clint, firstly. Clint having that same scowl on his face, pushing Scott against a wall with the same roughness he used to push him aside. Clint undressing him, punishing him, taking his sweet time in every move he made on him. His hand found it's way down his pants, palming at his cock through his boxers. 

Then, he thought of Tony, his voice in his ear, his hands on his body, his armor pressing him down. He'd be lying if that suit didn't turn him on a bit, the cold metal heating up under him. He pulled down his pants and boxers and stroked his length, his fingers running light touches down it as he leaned his head back and let out a shaky gasp. Needing to get off was like needing to take a piss, no need to make a show of it. 

But he so wanted Clint or Tony, or anyone for that matter, to tease him, to tug on him, to use him, so for this one time, Scott was slow and steady. He soon found his mind wandering to thoughts of Stephen, his long delicate fingers deep inside him. Or Thor, his muscular frame surrounding him and holding him down, his sweet smile and tender voice in his ear. Sam, even, with his passion, burning desire being exerted onto him in all manners, his hips snapping into him. Scott could feel himself getting closer, his orgasm creeping up on him at a more and more rapid pace. 

He came in white-hot streaks to the thought of Tony and Clint sucking him off, making him beg, and when he finally came to his senses, the only thing he could think about was making this happen in reality.


	2. Country boy I love you, ahh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott bottoms for Tony Stark and GOD it is sweet.
> 
>  
> 
> Scott thought it was stupid how he acted like a teenage girl around him, all giddy and bashful. But, despite this, Tony seemed to like him all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER WE REALLY OUT HERE BALLIN WE BALLIN Y'ALL!!!
> 
> didn't think I would continue this, but whatever honestly we out here :)) 
> 
> Please do not read this if you don't want to read explicit sexual content like I'm serious, I went all out, I GOOGLED SHIT FOR THIS!!! DO NOT READ IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!!

It was late at night, and during the night Scott was 100% sure he goes feral or something because he could literally not control himself. While almost all of the Avengers were asleep at this hour, he was more awake than ever, pacing around his room and occasionally sitting on his bed playing games on his phone. He rushed to the door upon hearing a faint knock, worried he woke someone up. 

Instead, in front of him, was Tony Stark, a man who was known for all-nighters and for being nosy. Scott wasn't too surprised but looked bewildered, all the same, the lack of attention he gets from any of the Avengers, little loan Tony, is enough to make him near starved for it. 

"You okay in here?" Tony asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"I uh, yeah-- yeah I'm fine. Just up a little later," Scott replied, his body standing in the doorway as his eyes met Tony's, an awkward smile forming on his face due to lack of anything to say. 

"You wanna come down, grab a drink?" The other man offered, looking tired himself, but it wasn't like he didn't look like that all the time. 

Scott just smiled and nodded, closing the door behind him as he followed Tony downstairs. If he was being honest, Scott thought it was stupid how he acted like a teenage girl around him, all giddy and bashful. But, despite this, Tony seemed to like him all the same. Well, as far as slapping his ass goes in measurements of friendship. 

He watched Tony pour two glasses of what looked like orange juice. He almost laughed, he thought Tony was going to get him drunk and get a quick lay out of him, knowing Scott that would probably be the best case scenario in times like these. Just a year ago he was an ex-con working at Baskin Robins, having a late night drink with Tony Stark was only a fever dream he had once, but now it really was happening. He nearly pinched himself. 

"So, what are you doing up so late?" He asked, sitting down on the couch. He was obviously skeptical of him still, more than Bruce or Thor ever was, and this was increasingly apparent on the looks he gave him throughout the day. The famous, "What are you doing," look, the "I don't have time for this," look, and the most common one, the "You're below me," look. He found that his other teammates were the targets of this as well, but not as much as he was, which made him feel both flattered and worried. 

Scott found a place beside him and took a sip of his drink, smiling at the other man. "I uh, couldn't sleep. I could ask the same from you," Scott replied, getting cockier with his responses as he got used to the presence of the genius beside him. He knew that Tony was out of his league, insanely handsome, talented, and married with a daughter, but after last nights events, and having pinned for Tony since he joined the Avengers, he thought he might as well push it as far as it could go. He gave an innocent look of question, setting his drink on the coffee table in front of him. 

Tony let out a scoff and smiled, before taking another sip of his drink and running his free hand over Scott's thigh. He could literally feel his soul leave his body at this, and it took everything in him not to jump out of his own skin. His eyes met Tony's, and he let out a shaky sigh. "You want this?" Tony asked, his hand wandering to his inner thigh as he set his drink down. 

God help me, Scott thought. He really knew better, and yet he was inclined to just let it happen. And so despite himself, he nodded, and Tony slide off the couch and on his knees, his fingers finding their way to the hem of his pants. Tony gave a smirk, the kind of smirk that Scott knew was trouble, but it was so magnetic, everything about the other man was electric and Scott found it hard to keep his head from falling into fog around him. He nearly jumped when his pants and boxers were pulled down, releasing his hard cock in one move, which made Scott question whether Tony had done this before. Knowing him, he probably had, making this all the hotter. 

His fingers ran delicately down his member, his lips teasingly close as he stroked him gently. Scott moaned, "Tony, Tony-- More, please," Scott let out between gasps, leaning his head back. Tony takes the hint, and presses his lips to the tip, before taking him in his mouth fully. Scott was begging to whatever god there was because it was increasingly harder not to moan out in pleasure. As much as he tries, he always ends up embarrassing himself as he choked out a heavy groan. 

Tony had been going at it for a couple of minutes, before pulling back with a faint pop, making Scott's dick twitch to the sound. Tony reached under the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube, opening the cap and drizzling some on his fingers. Scott gulped, a sigh escaping him as he reached for his cock, before he was interrupted with one of Tony's fingers in him. He jumped slightly, his hands grasping the couch under him. "You like this sweetheart?" Tony growled, his finger pumping into Scott as he added a second one. The moan that followed answered Tony's question enough, as a scatter of "yes" and "more" fell out of Lang.

Soon, three fingers were inside of him, and his whole body writhed with pleasure. He reached his hand into Tony's hair, scratching and pulling at the brunette below him as he used his other hand to cover his mouth, his legs shaking. If he was being honest, Scott hasn't been touched like this in a long time. Not since his marriage, not since prison, and not since Hope (which, unsurprisingly, ended after the snap.) 

And sweet Jesus did he admire Tony. There were so many times he felt light-headed just by the sheer amount of staring he was doing to him, the number of quick touches he gave to hopefully rile something out of the other man. With Tony's relentless flirting and lines he gave to nearly everyone on the team, it made Scott, even more, touch-starved than he already was. He let out a whimper when Tony pulled his fingers out, putting a generous amount of lubricant on his cock, which Scott wasn't paying enough attention to realize it was even out. "You sure you wanna go this far?" Tony asked, and Scott felt his heart melt for a moment before nodding quickly, letting out a faint "please." 

Tony pulled off his shirt finally, and Scott had enough context clues to know to do the same. Once they were both fully undressed, there was a moment of calm while they admired each other's bodies. Scott was slim, soft, not exactly round around the edges but definitely not lean, and Tony found this all the more attractive. He'd have to bottom for him when the time came, Tony thought. Tony, on the other hand, was lean, thin, definitely due to his time with Nebula but his eating habits and general frame didn't help this. Scott found it absolutely gorgeous, every curve, every dip, every small imperfection, Scott wanted to breathe all of it in for an eternity. 

Tony, after what seemed like forever, slicked up his cock a few more times before lining himself up and pushing in, letting out a deep groan at how Scott felt around him. It was amazing, and Scott now had his hands on Tony's hips as he sighed deeply, before giving a small push to the other's body. He wanted him, wanted him deep inside, as he jerked up into the source of deep heat and pleasure. Scott was begging, moaning, no longer caring how he sounded. "Tony-- Tony, Tony fuck-- I need you, faster, fuck Tony!" Lang let out a whine as he complied, snapping his hips into him as he leaned down and sucking a bruise into his neck, groaning in his ear as he whispered praise for the other hero. "You're so tight sweetheart, so good-- just like that, Scott."

It felt like a constant rollercoaster of pleasure, and he swore he was edging for forever until Tony put a hand in his hair and one on his twitching, aching cock, and he finally hit his peak, cascading down with a loud moan and Tony pumped harder into him, moving his hand from Lang's cock to his hip, pounding increasingly faster into the extremely oversensitive body below him. When he finally did cum, it was long and hot, the sheer wetness inside Scott making him whine. Tony swore he was shaking for a solid minute, breathing over Scott and kissing and biting his neck, whispering praise into his ear before he pulled out and sat down beside him with a sigh, sliding down the couch a bit. 

"Yeah, I think you're cut out to be an Avenger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I was surprised how long it took me to write and post this, but please consider joining my discord server if you like Marvel memes, fanfiction and general goofs and gags. You can also read drafts of this work while I'm writing it, which would be cool, I guess.
> 
> https://discord.gg/4TCuJa3
> 
> Avengers, waking up in the night to really loud sex  
> clint, wanda and bruce: i literally can't DO THIS SHIT ANYMORE  
> steve: are we under attack??  
> stephen, thor, and sam: *laughing their asses off*


	3. Bitch, me too, the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is pining for Scott. Hard.
> 
>  
> 
> The way Scott looked at him, with admiration and delight, made him even angrier, knowing that he looked at Tony the same way. Was he content with this? Not in the slightest. Did he say he was? All the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY I'm out here TRYING like this took me a while to write ahajhfgfghfj. Some smut but not much just Clint being a voyeur lol

Afterward, things were lighter. Occasional jokes from the other members about Tony's sexual prowess, but apart from that, Scott and Tony's relationship was now a kindling Fuckbuddies friendship. Tony would make an offhand comment about how pretty Scott looked, and by the end of the day, he would be in his bed. But along with this, Clint found his jealously boiling over at extreme rates. Every glance they gave each other, every teasing flirt, made him both angry and turned on. Of course, he wasn't the only one that wasn't falling in line. Pepper found out eventually, which lead to a not-so-friendly conversation with Tony, which leads to an equally unfriendly "break" from their relationship. Not a divorce, as Thor put it, but a mutual and temporary parting of ways. He had had many situations like these himself, Thor had said. 

But despite the topic of everyone's relationship history, things were going well. Scott wasn't as stressed out about the job, and as a result, was more submissive in bed. He let Tony take entire control, sometimes even tying him up and letting him beg, which Tony found to be the most satisfying part of their evenings. Clint, however, found his evenings in bed, hand wrapped around his cock and furiously pumping to the sound of Scott's rising moans in the next room. Even after he would release, he still felt as tense as before, the idea of Scott with Tony of all people a thought he just couldn't get over. 

But Clint was fine. He was handling it like any rational person and denying he had these feelings altogether. Whether or not this was the right thing to do or the thing he wanted to do, was never important. His wife, his kids, he loved them with a passion unbridled. He had nearly lost them, after all, and all things considered, he was more appreciative of them now more than ever. A quick fuck with Laura never satisfied him, he found out. Even going to a concert or sports game with his kids didn't get his mind off of the echoing sounds of Scott begging for more, for Tony to be deeper, to go faster, harder. It made his head spin in ways he hadn't felt since high school. And with thoughts of Scott getting fucked halfway to Sunday, there were thoughts of being with Scott. Not just sex, Clint found wondering fantasies of domestic relations with the man also appearing. He nearly gagged in his mouth when he finally realized it was more likely that he had a crush on Scott, a genuine schoolgirl crush, than just some half-hearted lust for him. 

This became even more apparent after he had walked in on Scott. Not having sex, or bathing, or doing anything remotely risque, but making dinner for Tony. He found it exceptionally heart-warming, and he found it harder to push down the butterflies in his stomach over the other man. The way Scott looked at him, with admiration and delight, made him even angrier, knowing that he looked at Tony the same way. Was he content with this? Not in the slightest. Did he say he was? All the time. He walked over to Scott and pretended to get a glass of water, keeping a low scowl on his face, before turning around upon hearing Scott speak. 

"Oh hey man! How are you? Haven't seen you around lately," Scott smiled, the pan of food he had on the stove sizzling satisfyingly. He was enthusiastic about Clint, sure, as he was about everyone else. But something told Hawkeye that there was more behind the way he watched him. Be it childish hope or just pure imagination, he found himself wondering if the way he complimented the things he did was a friendly gesture or an attempt at flirting. Besides, Scott and Tony weren't exactly together, more like just fucking, which was a reason to be jealous but a lesser reason all the same. Clint opened his mouth to answer, before he closed it and just walked away, leaving Scott feeling confused and slightly hurt. 

Clint couldn't afford to give into fantasies. He didn't want what happened with Tony and Pepper to happen to him and Laura. He loved her, he loved his humble life and the normality of it all. Less time being an Avenger meant more time for him to be him. The job was draining, and while he loved shooting bows and arrows and working for the greater good, he loved coming home and watching TV with his kids even more. But courting his coworkers was beyond the happenstances of the job. It was something that he couldn't ever even consider, and he knew that Scott had met his family. As both of them being fathers, he recognizes he probably doesn't have a chance with him. But, he's sure Tony thought that too. The best thing he could do was pretend these feelings didn't exist at all, and not risk leading him on or making a rash decision in the name of horniness. 

There was a lot of things stopping him from setting up a camera in their room. And there were even more things stopping him from watching their night unfold in his room. Hell, he couldn't list how many reasons he had not to latch his hand onto his leaking cock and stroke it quickly to the live footage of them fucking in the other room. And yet, when push came to shove, he did. The video, combined with the sounds he could hear through the thin walls, made for a delicious sight to feed his starving mind. He wanted more, wanted to see more, feel more, hear more, and yet the limits of the entire ordeal made him pump his dick faster. He leaned his head back and fought away the urge to close his eyes as he slid his body down the bed a bit more, slouching.

Scott was riding Tony like there was no tomorrow. Like he was going to die, and Tony's cum was the only thing to save him. You'd almost think it was true, the way he was panting and moaning, clawing at Tony's thighs. Scott must have a lot of stamina because he began moving faster, his ass red with a handprint on it as Tony whispered praise to the other man. Small words, words Clint only caught bits of, but tooth-rotting sweet words all the same. His hair was disheveled, and every once in a while Tony would latch his lips onto a place on his skin which would make him shake and let out a choked cry. Maybe the fact that the sharp slap on his ass elicited a whimper of pleasure or the fact that his hair being pulled and his throat being grasped gave the same response was the hottest thing about him. The way there was just so many things he could do to make him feel good forced a low groan out of Clint as he moved his hand toward the base of his dick and all the way back up again. 

Until Scott looked directly into the camera and smiled. Clint came in hot, thick ropes as Scott finally moved his ass all the way up to the tip and down again, milking Tony to the last drop as the white substance leaked out of him. He moved off of Tony and exited to the bathroom, leaving the genius to lean back and catch his breath. He looked like he had just had the orgasm of his life, and he probably had. He came back with a towel in hand and wiped Tony's cock off as he smiled at him. The other man let out a sigh as he pulled Scott down to kiss him, moving both of them to the top of the bed as he wrapped his arms around him. They whispered something to each other and Tony was immediately asleep after that. Scott just laid his head on his chest and pressed his thigh against his legs, and quickly went to sleep afterward. Clint realized that they may have a relationship beyond sex, which was the scariest part of this entire stunt.


End file.
